Partida
by Tilja
Summary: Syaoran debe viajar a Japón a recolectar las cartas Clow. Una mirada a su vida familiar antes de irse y una importante conversación con su madre.


_**Partida**_

-Por enésima vez, no necesito ayuda y ya tengo todo lo que voy a usar. -Syaoran sacó la maleta de manos de su hermana de un tirón cuando ésta se dispone a ponerle dentro un pijama de ositos. Ella lo miró haciendo puchero.

-Pero si te lo compré especialmente para tu viaje. En Japón hace demasiado frío, necesitas abrigarte bien por las noches. ¡Además te verías precioso con él! -le dice haciendo la prueba sobre el aludido.

Syaoran giró los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por no gritarle. Desde que su madre le había informado que debía viajar a Japón porque las cartas Clow habían sido esparcidas, todo había sido un torbellino de preparaciones. Las clases aceleradas de japonés para desenvolverse en el lugar, los entrenamientos intensivos, las lecciones extras de historia básicamente para conocer a lo que se enfrentaba, y es que antes de este acontecimiento nadie hablaba del mago en su familia, era un tema prohibido en reuniones sociales. Luego de leer la historia de aquél mago, ya no le extrañaba la razón. El hombre se había hecho de muchos enemigos con su poder y sus actitudes. Pero no podía dejar de admirar a alguien tan poderoso que hasta incluso hubiera ganado el respeto de sus enemigos. O el de su familia, que era lo más extraño de todo. En su experiencia, el respeto familiar es lo más difícil de obtener. No importa cuánto te esfuerces, siempre serás inadecuado a los ojos de quienes te trajeron al mundo.

Pero lo peor de todos estos meses habían sido sin lugar a dudas sus hermanas. Si de normal eran molestas, el hecho de que su hermanito bebé se fuera de viaje completamente solo las volvió gallinas cluecas. No había un día en que no planearan algo nuevo para que se llevara con él, ya sea como protección, abrigo, comidas caseras (que cómo iban a hacer para aguantar los meses que faltaban hasta el viaje, no tenía ni idea), utensilios, electrodomésticos,_ juguetes_, incluso muebles, porque el nene no iba a saber qué hacer sin todas esas cosas que ellas no podían dejar de sentir que iba a necesitar. Ni siquiera las advertencias de su madre habían hecho mucho por calmar los ánimos de las mujeres. Definitivamente iba a sentir un gran alivio una vez que estuviera sobre el avión y lejos de ellas.

-Mai, voy a estar bien. Madre ya me consiguió todo lo que necesito y ella sabe bien lo que hace. -Le devolvió el pijama y la empujó hacia la puerta. - Ahora necesito acomodar lo que me queda así que retírate.

Antes de que pudiera sacar a su hermana por la puerta, la mayor de todas apareció en el marco.

-Mamá te llama, Lobito.

-Voy enseguida. -contestó muy formal y ya estaba saliendo cuando se dio cuenta: -¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me pongas sobrenombres?

-Es que ya no puedo llamarte cachorrito, estás por dejar el nido. -Jia Min sonríe maliciosa.

Syaoran omitió comentarios porque estaba apurado y se fue enojado. En ese momento, Mia aprovechó la ausencia para ocultar el pijama en el fondo de la maleta. -Me lo agradecerá cuando se esté congelando en ese lugar inhóspito.

La señora Li estaba en el jardín, observando el estanque fijamente. Su hijo se acercó silenciosamente pero aún así ella lo sintió llegar y se dio vuelta para recibirlo apenas estuvo a una distancia prudente.

-¿Me llamó, madre? -Syaoran siempre tenía que hablar y comportarse formalmente frente a ella, era lo propio y lo esperado de él.

-Así es. Acompáñame, Syaoran. -La mujer se dirigió hacia el templo familiar, atravesando el jardín, Syaoran siguiéndola. Una vez dentro, se dirigió hacia altar con el nombre de su esposo, el padre de Syaoran, se arrodilló frente a él como pidiendo permiso y luego al levantarse tomó la espada que se encontraba colgada por encima de la tabla con el nombre correspondiente. Se giró enfrentando a su hijo y le extendió la espada.

-Esta espada perteneció a tu padre, y antes que a él a su padre. En este momento te hago entrega de ella como tu legado. Este es tu símbolo como cabeza de familia en que debes convertirte de ahora en adelante.

Syaoran recibe la espada con una inclinación respetuosa. -Me honra sobremanera el ser merecedor de tal responsabilidad. Cumpliré con mi obligación por el honor de la familia Li.

Su madre debería de estar contenta, o por lo menos de mostrar orgullo de la seriedad con que su hijo toma su papel. Sin embargo, cuando Syaoran levanta la vista, los ojos de su madre reflejan una gran tristeza. Es muy extraño ver alguna expresión en un rostro siempre inescrutable, y aunque a veces quisiera verla expresar alguna emoción, esta en particular no es una que quisiera ver. Syaoran está pensando en excusarse para volver a sus preparativos cuando su madre se encamina hacia la salida nuevamente. La sigue por falta de otra cosa mejor que hacer hasta que vuelven a salir al jardín. Aquí, la señora Li se vuelve a mirarlo nuevamente con el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

-Mañana partirás hacia un país diferente, lejos de tu casa y tu familia. No te sientas tan aliviado por ello. -Syaoran se sonroja de que su madre notara su expresión. -Eso también significa que estarás lejos de toda la ayuda que pueda brindarte y deberás enfrentar peligros mayores que cualquiera que has enfrentado hasta este momento y por ti mismo. Deberás recolectar las cartas Clow antes de que la desgracia caiga sobre este mundo. Sin importar lo que suceda, no puedes dejar que nada se interponga en tu camino. Tu misión es importante, no sólo por el honor de la familia Li sino también por el bien del mundo. Los peligros que encuentres en el camino no puedo predecirlos, es por eso que te he preparado tan duramente para cualquier eventualidad.

-Y se lo agradezco en verdad, madre.

-Además de capturar las cartas, también deberás enfrentarte a nuevas experiencias que moldearán tu carácter. Las personas que conozcas y con quienes te relaciones son importantes. Sobre todo en lo relacionado a las cartas. Cuando el elegido por el guardián Kerberos se presente, tú deberás hacer todo lo posible por ayudar. -Syaoran está a punto de interrumpirla pero ella prosigue. -Si Kerberos aún no ha elegido a alguien digno, tú debes encontrarlo y hacer que te elija como nuevo dueño de las cartas como sea. A pesar de ser un renegado, Clow sigue siendo responsabilidad de nuestra familia y, por lo tanto, nosotros debemos resguardar su legado. De una u otra forma, las cartas tienen que regresar a la familia Li. Ten esto para ayudarte a encontrar las cartas. -La madre le entrega el tablero a Syaoran. -Perteneció a Clow y por lo tanto su energía será guiada por la de las cartas, con él podrás localizarlas. Haz lo que sea necesario para cumplir tu misión.

-No se preocupe madre, haré todo lo posible por cumplir mi misión y traeré las cartas de vueltas. Detendré el desastre y me haré digno de convertirme en el nuevo dueño.

La madre asiente. -Una última cosa. Sin importar la situación en la que te encuentres, para lograr una solución siempre debes confiar en tu instinto. Confía en tu corazón y en tus sentimientos, te darán la respuesta que necesitas encontrar. Muy bien entonces, puedes retirarte. -Esta era una indicación de que la entrevista había terminado, por lo cual Syaoran hace una reverencia y se retira con un objeto en cada mano.

La señora Li ve alejarse a su hijo y la mirada triste vuelve a su rostro. _¿Podrá en verdad detener ese _desastre_? No, a menos que encuentre lo que necesita en su propio corazón y ese chico no se abre a nadie. Si lo que está escrito es verdad, entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer. Ella es la única que puede detener el mal que se avecina. Y si la adivinación es correcta, entonces también es la única que puede llegar a él. Habrá que confiar en esos niños. Al menos pude averiguar su nombre al fin._ Posa la mirada nuevamente sobre el estanque, donde una sola flor de sakura flota apaciblemente.

Cuando Syaoran está entrando en la casa ve a dos de sus hermanas doblando el pasillo, llevando en las manos lo que se ve sospechosamente como una caja de comida para llevar. Rápidamente sale de la casa para entrar por la puerta trasera y subir a su habitación sin que lo vean. Cierra la puerta con llave y se dispone a deshacer una vez más sus maletas. Lo que su madre le dijo al final aún lo molesta. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con confiar en su corazón? Ella jamás habla así.

Sigue en estas meditaciones mientras saca el pijama del fondo de la maleta y lo tira a una pila de objetos y ropas en un rincón de su armario en donde pone todo lo que le dan sus hermanas y se dispone a rearmar su maleta, resignado. Definitivamente va a sentir un gran alivio cuando esté volando hacia Japón, lejos de ellas.


End file.
